It will be our secret
by SweetDoll
Summary: Natsu es un famoso cantante integrante de una gran banda. Es divertido, atento, imprudente ¿Pero que pasaría si Natsu esconde un lado poco conocido? Lucy cuenta con 19 años y tras un encuentro en camerinos pasará a ser parte de un juego peligroso, empezará a ser un juguete sexual. NaLu/Gruvia/Galevy. [AU]
1. Aquella mirada que no advertí

**Holaaaa! :D Aquí traigo una nueva historia. NaLu~ Aunque también estarán incluidas las parejas de Juvia y Gray, Levy y Gajeel. Ellos también merecen tener amor en este fic.. Pero lo tendrán a su tiempo (?)**

**Hay que recordar: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, todos los créditos a su respectivo creador. La trama se sitúa en un AU (Universo alterno a la historia y trama original) Si no te agrada este tipo de tramas por favor evita leer el fic. Este sera un pequeño aporte a la larga lista de fic ''M'', por lo cual puede que traume a muchas personas por allí (?)**

**Sin más me despido. Espero les agrade **

* * *

**Aquella mirada que no advertí**

-¡Baja de una vez mujer!- Escuché como Levy me gritaba desde el piso de abajo.

Me miré en el espejo una vez más, la camiseta que llevaba era holgada pero bastante bonita, dejaba una pequeña parte de mi cintura al descubierto, seguramente si daba un saltó esta se subiría por lo mínimo hasta pasar poco más de mi ombligo. Mala elección. Sin embargo ya no contaba con tiempo para cambiarme, es más no podría hacer más que esperar que las dos personas que esperaban abajo por mí no quisieran matarme por mi demora. Resignándome bajé los pocos escalones en dirección al piso de abajo.

-¡Gracias a Dios, Lucy! Ya pensaba que te habías ido por tu guardarropa.- Escuché como se quejaba Cana, una de mis compañeras de residencia.

-¿Las has tomado tú?- Una preocupada Levy casi volteaba y desparramaba su bolso en busca de algo que no parecía encontrar. Fingí un corto ataque de tos y me miró sin entender.

-Aquí están.- Levante tres boletos de color rojo con un borde dorado, mis amigas sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-Vámonos.-

A pocos minutos de cumplirse una media hora de haber salido de casa ya estábamos frente a aquel lugar que ahora era tan importante. La sonrisa que creció en mi rostro era similar a la de muchas en aquel lugar. El día que tanto habíamos deseado se encontraba frente a nosotras reluciéndonos con su tan deseada espera, no más cuenta regresiva, no más espera, estaba aquí. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, tanta que se amontonaban y te golpeaban al pasar, Cana fue la que nos abrió paso a punta de empujones, gritos y algunos piropos. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en frente de la tarima y disfrutando de nuestros merecidos asientos, habíamos trabajado durante casi todas las vacaciones de verano para poder costearlas.

El concierto inició, mi corazón dio un salto contra mi pecho cuando tres figuras borrosas se fueron haciendo nítidas poco a poco entre la niebla artificial. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estaba en el escenario y no resistí el impulso de gritar. Cana grito es nombre de los tres, Levy había gritado el nombre de solo uno, lo sé, aun con la increíble cantidad de gritos la escuche, y al igual que ella yo también había gritado un solo nombre, de los tres Natsu era quien lograba hacer que me derritiera más en cada canción. Tendrán una idea de que nombre ha salido de mis labios.

Los chicos comenzaron con una canción movida ''Fire'', luego se tornó más con canciones graciosas y por ultimo aquella canción que podía ser capaz de robarme el corazón '' Nightingale'' ¿Cómo evitarlo? Una lágrima salió disparada de mis ojos, Natsu estaba cantando aquella canción con tanto ímpetu. Su parte ahora había terminado y dirigió una mirada al publicó sonriéndole luego, cediéndole el paso a Gajeel quien ahora tomaba el control del micrófono. La mirada de Natsu recorrió el lugar, pasando por el público y…

_''¿Me está mirando?''…_

Pasó aquello que yo creía imposible, eso que tu solo ves que pasa en películas y no en la vida real, no a personas comunes, no a personas aburridas… No a mí. Natsu se había agachado en la orilla de la tarima, su brazo se extendió, la mano derecha rozó mi mejilla y limpió la lágrima que caía. Me quede estupefacta.

-No llores, linda.- Logre escucharle decir.

Él me sonrió de esa manera tan suya y mi corazón envió una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando se alejó la Levy y Cana me miraban con la boca abierta, en un estado de sorpresa similar al mío, quizás hasta las chicas a mí alrededor también me miraban de aquella forma. Sin duda la expresión ''Quedarse de piedra'' había cobrado un nuevo sentido. Otra canción finalizó el concierto. Las tres nos habíamos quedado en nuestros lugares incluso 15 minutos después de haber terminado.

-Hey.- Cana llamó nuestra atención -¿Les gustaría conocerlos?- La miramos como se mira a un loco cuando dice alguna desfachatez que resulta ser cierta.

-Por supuesto, pero no pudimos pagar los pases, recuerda que casi no estuvimos cerca de pagar nuestros boletos.- Recordó Levy nuestra voz de la razón.

-Tsk, vamos Levy, no seas tan aguafiestas, si lo digo es porque se me ocurre una manera de entrar.- Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios de Cana. Ambas retrocedimos, una idea de Cana nunca podía traer nada bueno.

-No, Cana, no, sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando no pasará.- Me apresuré a decir.

-Vamos.- Canturreó la morena dándonos una mirada de cachorro, nos miramos, la respuesta seguían siendo negativa –Bien, quédense pero luego no se arrepientan.-

Cinco minutos luego de que Cana dijera eso ya nos encontrábamos tras ellas, siguiéndola con la cabeza boca abajo con la poca dignidad que nos quedaba.

-Esto nos va a costar caro, Lucy…- Me susurró Levy, asentí.

Muchas chicas caminaban y salían sonrojadas de aquella puerta situada a lo último del pasillo. Ellos deben encontrarse allí. Cana nos dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y Levy me pidió auxilio con la mirada, pero yo no podía brindarle mucho encontrándome desde la misma situación. Sentí como se me congeló la sangre al ver como uno de esos gorilas de seguridad se nos acercaba de frente. Estamos muertas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Disculpe, estamos buscando los camerinos tenemos un pase, lamentablemente nos hemos perdido un poco.- Cana utilizo el tono más dulce que jamás la había escuchado usar. El guardia se frotó la frente, parecía cansado, quizás de perseguir chicas todo el día.-

-Claro, es esa puerta justo al frente.- No lo podía creer, lo había engañado y de la manera más estúpida posible.

Mi corazón volvió a sufrir una activadora descarga conforme nos acercábamos a la puerta. Cinco, tres, dos pasos, ya estábamos en la puerta. Tres toques por parte de Cana en la puerta advirtieron nuestra presencia, una voz que reconocí nos dejaron entrar.

La puerta se abrió, los tres chicos nos dedicaron una sonrisa, una sonrisa que seguramente nos robó el corazón a las tres, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Cana estaba ahogando a Natsu en un abrazo, Gray se acercó para darme un abrazo, Gajeel hablaba animadamente con Levy mientas esta le respondía acompañando sus palabras con sonrisas tímidas. Cuando finalmente Cana liberó a Natsu y fue tras Gray este se acercó a mí, su mano masajeaba su cuello como si estuviese adolorido, no lo dudaba, Cana podía ser peligrosa cuando se emocionaba. Natsu me miró mientas caminaba hacia mí, sus ojos denotaban cierto peligro que yo no advertí. Finalmente lo tenía frente a mí...

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero les guste y dejen uno que otro comentario :'D **

**Saludo~**


	2. ¿Acaso me has marcado, Lucy?

**Holaaaa! :D Quiero agradecer los favoritos y alertas ;w; Me hacen feliz.**

**Bueno aquí esta es segundo capitulo, espero les guste~**

* * *

**¿Acaso me has marcado, Lucy?**

**Natsu POV:**

Me acerqué para abrazarla, mis brazos la rodearon cuidadosamente y dejé que este durase un poco más de lo normal. Sé cuánto le gusta esto a las fans. Cuando el abrazo finalizó le dedique una sonrisa, ella me la respondió con otra tímidamente. Me quede maravillado con sus ojos, aquel color avellana mezclado con chocolate era una combinación que siempre me había gustado.

-Hola.- Le sonreí.

-H-Hola.- Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente, me miró y le devolví la mirada, de hecho aquello fue lo único que hicimos durante unos minutos. Tenía que establecer algún otro tipo de conversación o allí quedaría todo y realmente… Quería hablar con ella.

-¿Ya no lloraras más?- ¡Idiota! ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurrió preguntar?

-No.- Ella rió, quizás no fue tan mala idea hacerle aquella pregunta, al menos había comprobado que no solo sus ojos son atrayentes, su sonrisa también era algo hermoso.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-

-Soy Lucy, ellas son Cana y Levy.- Las señaló con el dedo y les dediqué una mirada.

-Si… Ya conocí a la morena.- Me sobe el cuello y ambos reímos. –Tal parece que tu amiga se lleva muy bien con el mío.- Nuestras miradas ahora se dirigieron hacia Levy y Gajeel quienes conversaban muy animadamente –Quizás ellos queden para verse alguna otra vez.- Bromee, aunque Lucy pareció tomárselo muy enserio pues sonrió alegremente.

Mi mirada examino discretamente su cuerpo, era hermosa, toda ella era perfecta en cada parte, pues al perecer no solo sus ojos y su sonrisa eran sorprendentes... Charlamos unos minutos más, quizás durante unos quince, intenté sacar toda la información que se me fue posible, pero era una tarea difícil, no puedes preguntarle muchas cosas a alguien sin sonar como un acosador. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo ellas tuvieron que retirarse, se supone que las fans no podían pasar demasiado tiempo con nosotros. Al despedirnos me acerqué para abrazarla y aproveche para hacer algo de lo que seguramente luego me reprocharía.

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

Al salir las tres nos quedamos un momento paradas fuera de la puerta, nos miramos como si no pudiésemos creer lo que acababa de pasar, ninguna de nosotras esperaba aquello. El tan esperado día había resultado ser mucho mejor de lo que lo esperábamos. Las tres regresamos a casa a tiempo por pura suerte pues Cana había gastado el dinero y no tuvimos suficiente para el taxi de regreso.

Al estar en casa me apresuré a dejar las cosas en mi cuarto, baje el bolso y lo deje en la cama para facilitarme la búsqueda de mi teléfono… No estaba allí, un mini ataque de nervios se apoderó de mi hasta que recordé la chaqueta que Levy me había prestado a mitad del concierto, había guardado el celular en uno de los bolsillos. Toqueteé los bolsillos de la chaqueta que aun tenia puesta, vacíos, en ninguno de estos logré encontrar el pesito de mi aparato móvil.

-Mierda… Mierda.- Susurraba mientras revisaba la cartera por segunda vez.

-¿Lucy?.- Escuche la voz de Levy al entrar a mi habitación.

-¿Sí?.- Pregunté sin mirarla y completamente concentrada en mi cartera.

-¿Por qué me estas llamando?- Me giré para verla, la pantalla del teléfono de Levy estaba encendía y mi nombre relucía en esta.

-Yo no tengo mi teléfono.-

-¿Ya se te ha vuelto a perder?.- Dijo una Levy que sonreía con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza. La llamada finalizó pero a los dos segundos el teléfono de Levy volvió a recibir una llamada del mío –Quizás alguien lo encontró.- La inteligente Levy al rescate. Llevó el aparato a su oído y contesto, sin embargo a los segundos me lo tendió –Es para ti.-

-¿Quién es? – Levy se encogió de hombros y volvió a tenderme el cel, lo tomé y conteste.

-¿Lucy?-

-Sí, ¿Quién eres, por qué sabes mí nombre?- Una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Natsu…- ¿N-NATSU?- Levy me miró con los ojos de par en par, tapo sus labios con sus manos para ahogar un pequeño gritito.

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

Vale, sí, había tomado su móvil '_'prestado''_ pero juro que lo hice por una buena causa: Necesitaba volver a verla. Las ideas para eso eran muy escasas contando con apenas segundos para que ella se marchara. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido y aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿¡Natsu!? ¿Natsu Dragneel?-

-Pues lo he sido desde que nací.- Sonreí, hubo silenció al otro lado de la línea –¿Lucy?-

-S-si… Es que.. Bueno… ¿Qué haces con mi móvil?-

-Lo he encontrado en el suelo junto a la puerta al salir del camerino.-

-Entiendo.. Aunque… Si le has encontrado ¿Cómo has sabido que es mío?.- ¡Demonios! Me ha pillado rápido… Vamos piensa…

-Miré los contactos, vi dos nombres conocidos, los de Levy y Cana así que decidí llamar a Levy porque imaginé que estarías preocupada.- Vamos créelo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Sonreí aliviado. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

-Amm, ¿Te parece si quedamos el viernes y te devuelvo tu móvil?- Ajá, ese es mi fantástico plan: Robarle el móvil para tener que devolvérselo. A veces pienso que soy idiota.-

-Me parece bien.-

-Vale, te llamaré luego para decirte donde y a qué hora nos podemos ver.-

-Bien, adiós Natsu.-

-Adiós, Linda.-

Demonios, jamás me había puesto ni un poco nervioso al hablar con una chica… Aunque hubiese deseado solo ponerme nervioso. ¿Para qué mentir? Aquella chica había logrado hacer algo que ninguna otra pudo: Despertar mi interés de esa manera tan repentina. Tampoco mentiré al decir que no me he imaginado ciertas cosas, mi mente trabaja rápido cuando quiere, y ahora solo esperaba lograr aquellas cosas con ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí e e.**

**A ver que pasa ahora (?) Espero les gustara.**

**Hasta el próximo capi ~**


	3. Todos Ignoramos a la voz de la razón

**Holaaa! Muchas gracias por los favoritos, alertas y a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, los amo ;w; **

**Aquí la conti **

* * *

**Todos ignoramos a la voz en nuestras cabezas.**

Natsu volvió a llamarme dos días después para citarme y devolverme el móvil. Sin embargo me pareció increíblemente extraño el sobre empeño que utilizó para convencerme de que fuese en casa, alegó que no quería causar alboroto viéndonos en algún sitio público. En cierto punto lo entendí, él tenia novia y las revistas de chismes son terriblemente aprovechadas para causar revuelos.

* * *

El agudo sonido del timbre me agudizó los nervios. El mismo Natsu Dragneel se encontraba fuera de mi casa, esperando para entrar, solo tenía que abrir la puerta y dejarle pasar. Una acción fácil de realizar. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, si tan solo mi cuerpo respondiera a lo que le pedía ya habría abierto la maldita puerta. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente. No me sirvió de nada. ¡Maldición! El ruido del timbre volvió a hacer eco en la silenciosa casa, ya debe estar pensando que no quiero abrirle.

_''Lucy, cálmate. Inhala, exhala… Muy bien''_

Moví el pomo y la puerta finalmente se abrió. Quizás deba agradecerle a la suerte el no haberme quedado boquiabierta, lo miré de arriba abajo, analizándolo: Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados y una simple camisa de tirantes que dejaba expuesto el tatuaje de su hombro. Mi yo interna cogía y soltaba aire desesperadamente –Como si le faltara el oxígeno- mientras llenaba una bañera con sus babas.

-Hola, Lucy.- Lo miré aun atontada. Una sonrisa animada y quizás un tanto juguetona se asomó en su rostro –Tu también te vez muy sexy con esa ropa.- Rió. Me ha pillado.

-L-Lo siento.- Dije avergonzada casi murmurando la palabra.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Todas se mueren por mí.- Allí estaba el Natsu bromista que antes solo podía ver en entrevistas por mi televisor.

-¡Viva el egocentrismo!- Sonrió. O mi comentario le había causado gracia, o piensa que soy idiota.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro.- Me hice a un lado para permitirle el paso. No le faltó tiempo para sentarse en el sofá, al parecer eso que decían sobre que era bastante liberal e impulsivo era cierto.

-No te cortes. Tú siéntete como en tu casa.- Dije irónica –¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, gracias.- Dio unos toquecitos sobre el asiento del sofá invitándome a sentarme junto a él y eso hice.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó mi móvil, mis ojos seguramente se iluminaron al verlo, me lo tendió y le agradecí a la vez que lo abrí para revisar los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía acumuladas, quizás alrededor de unas 15 llamadas y unos 35 mensajes. Todos sin abrir, al parecer Natsu no era del tipo que revisaba cosas ajenas.

-Por nada… Por cierto, no he podido resistirme y miré algunas fotos… -Sonrió. Lo observé atenta –¿Sabes? No deberías tener ese tipo de fotos en el móvil. –Me ruboricé mientras el humedeció ligeramente sus labios pasando la lengua por estos.

Me ruboricé notoriamente _''Dios, no puede ser''_ El respeto que se había creado por lo que creía que había hecho Natsu, fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron lo que es la privacidad?-Pregunté claramente molesta y sofocada.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron que no se deben tener fotos ligeras de ropa en el móvil? Cualquiera podría verlas –Sonrió de nuevo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y giré el rostro al dado contrario. Me daba igual quien fuera, no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo… Dios mío, mi ídolo me había visto en ropa interior.

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

Genial, Natsu, la has hecho enfadar. '_'Si este era tu grandioso plan para conquistarla, me complace decirte que lo has jodido''_ Habló aquella voz en mi cabeza.

-Perdóname, no te lo tomes tan así Luc….-

Maldigo eternamente el momento en el que mi cuerpo se acercó más al de ella. En eso momento pude apreciar el olor de su perfume. Me enloqueció. Aquel aroma era embriagador. De pronto uno de esos pensamientos pecaminosos que uno no puede controlar atravesó mi mente como una daga '_'¡No, Natsu, detente!''_ Me advirtió esa voz en mi cabeza. Tarde… Mi mano izquierda ya se encontraba sobre su muslo, mi brazo derecho me mantenía apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá, mi aliento chocó contra su cuello. El jadeo que escuché por su parte se clavó en mis oídos, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

* * *

Y... Hasta aquí :'DD Espero les guste.

Bye ~


	4. Yo no te he visto, si tu no me has visto

**Harouuu! ¿Que tal están? :D Les agradezco mucho a las personas que han favorito y colocado este fic en alerta, me alegra que le guste las tonterías que se me ocurren ;w; También quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar **

**Se que he colocado capis muy cortos, pero el próximo será largo porque sí! Y si tardo es porque el curso de la uni y las clases me quieren consumir ene)9.**

**En fin, espero les guste ~ **

* * *

**Yo no te he visto, si tú no me has visto.**

**Natsu POV:**

Otro jadeo atravesó sus labios en cuanto mi boca hizo contacto con su cuello, rozándolo ligeramente con los labios. Mi mano siguió su camino y subió hasta encontrarse acariciando la cintura de Lucy por debajo de la camiseta. Jadeó y un minúsculo gemido se le escapó. _''Joder, Lucy, estas volviéndome loco''_. Se giró quizás incómoda y volvimos a quedar cara a cara. Observé sus labios y ella los míos. Me incliné hacia adelante y la bese, fue un beso casto que me hizo desear más de ella. Volvió a revolver incomoda en el sitio, me alejó empujando suavemente mi pecho con sus manos. Me miró confundida al igual que yo a ella ¿La habré asustado?

-Natsu, tienes que irte...- Dijo poniéndose de pie, asentí con la cabeza y la imite.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Durante ese corto trayecto que había entre la sala y la salida me sentí terriblemente incómodo. No sabía si se debía a que estaba preocupado por si mi comportamiento la había molestado, o por lo sexualmente frustrado que me encontraba gracias a ella.

-Lamento mucho haberte besado, Lucy, no sé qué me ha pasado.- _''¿Desde cuando eres tan mentiroso, Dragneel? Por supuesto que lo sabes. Esa chica te ha puesto como una moto con solo el olor de su perfume y no has podido evitar lanzarte sobre ella como un dragón hambriento''._

-No pasa nada.- Seguía cabizbaja.

-¿Estas bien?-

-SÍ, solo estoy cansada he tenido un día duro en la universidad.-

-De acuerdo. Bueno, me iré ya.- Hice el amago de querer abrazarla. Por un momento pensé que se negaría, pero acepto el abrazo casi en último momento. ¿Se acabó? ¿Esta era la última vez que íbamos a vernos? Me niego.

-Lucy.- La llamé y levantó el rostro finalmente. Atravesó mi mirada con sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Si?-

-Amm, yo… - ''_¿Te has quedado sin habla? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La chica ha domado a la bestia con una sola mirada?''_ Aquella voz se burló en mi cabeza –Me gustaría saber si quisieras que nos volviéramos a ver.- No creo que se niegue. No es por hacerme el importante, pero soy su ídolo, debería aceptar mi propuesta ¿No?

-C-Claro.- Balbució. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Perfecto, te llamaré un día de estos entonces.-

-Sí, espera, te daré mi número, es…-

-Ya lo tengo.- La interrumpí.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió, y no la culpo.

-He tenido tu móvil en mi poder durante varios días. Y no solo me he dedicado a mirar fotos.- Aclaré. Se ruborizó. Pienso que podría ser por el tema de las fotografías, quizás debería dejar de tocarlo… Y quizás debería tener cuidado de no revelar que me he quedado con alguna de esas fotos.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo –Rió, y se quedó mirándome por un momento- Adiós, Natsu.-

-Adiós, Lucy.- La abracé de nuevo, y el jodido olor de su perfume atravesó mis fosas nasales. Estaba a punto de perder el control nuevamente.

Me separé antes de terminar haciendo algo inapropiado con ella allí mismo. Le sonreí y salí de su casa. Tengo que aprender a controlarme o la próxima vez pueda que no encuentro una forma de retener lo que pase. A lo lejos y casi junto a mi auto visualice el auto de Gajeel, alguien que se me hacía conocida estaba bajando de él _''¿Acaso no es una de las chicas que fueron con Lucy a los camerinos? ''_. Esperé que esta se alejara y me acerqué al auto, toqué la ventanilla del copiloto y se sobre salto al verme, sin embargo bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Qué quieres, Dragneel?- Preguntó sin mirarme.

-¿Disfrutando de buena compañía, Redfox?- Me fulminó con la mirada y reí. –Ya, déjame entrar de una vez-

-¿Y que si no lo hago, le temes a las fans?- Me retó sonriendo.

-No, son bastante lindas, de hecho estuve con una hace un momento… Al igual que tu.- Le sonreí y quito el seguro del auto. Entré.

-¿Qué hacías con esa chica? Espero que no te sobrepasaras, sabes que no debemos intentar nada con las fans.- Me pareció irónico que justo él dijera eso.

-Tsk.- Coloque mis manos tras mi cabeza para estar más cómodo –Eso ya lo sé. Solo me divertía ¿Y tú qué? ¿O acoso te encontraste a la chica en un callejón y como su héroe e ídolo la devolviste sana y salva a su hogar?-

-Cállate, Dragneel. Al menos yo no tengo novia.- chasqueé la lengua. La verdad había olvidado que realmente tenía novia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lisanna en esto?.- Mi miró con cara de idiota. Obviamente ella tenía mucho que ver.

-Hagamos esto, Dragneel. Yo no te vi y tú no me viste ¿De acuerdo?.- Sonreí.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

**Gajeel y Levy ya tienen algo escondiéndose por allí, jujuju~**

**Natsu es todo un condenado aquí, lo sé. Pero eso lo hace más interesante... Y sexy ewe (?.**

**Advierto que a partir de este capitulo empiezan la escenas subiditas de tonos. Advierto para evitar truamas e e.**

**Bye~**


	5. ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a conocer?

**Holaaaa~ Primero, disculpen la tardanza, como ya dije, la prueba de la uni me pide mucho tiempo para estudiar y el cole no quiere ayudar disminuyendo presiones ene)9 **

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios, favoritos y alertas ;w; **

**Para Akari-Liz: Amé tu comentario xDD. Disculpa que te conteste por aquí e eUu. De ante mano te diré que aunque prometí escena fuerte aquí, será en el próximo capi, me parecía que el el otro quedaría mejor, y tranquila que la paciencia y espera valdrá la pena (?). Te deseo mucha suerte en tu prueba ;-; Te entiendo que es horrible estudiar para eso. Me alegra que te gustara el fic ;w; **

**Bueno sin más, aquí el capi~**

* * *

**¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a conocer?**

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Cana sentándose al borde de mi cama y observando cada uno de mis movimiento. Creí observar como aprobaba con la cabeza mi maquillaje.

-Quede para verme con alguien –Acoté sin mucha información. Por el espejo vi como Levy quien llevaba rato en mi habitación prestaba atención a pesar de estar leyendo un libro.

-¡Uuh! ¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un chico, Cana?- Pregunté mientras colocaba lápiz labial sobre mis labios, tiñéndolos de un rojo suave.

-Por qué esa no es el tipo de ropa que se pone para quedar con chicas… Ni el tipo se maquillaje. Venga, ya estas tardando en decirme quien es él.-

La intensidad de Cana me ponía nerviosa, además de que era obvio que Levy también estaba muy al pendiente de la charla, lo que significaba una doble presión, vi como los ojos ansiosos de Cana me apresuraban con la mirada. Aunque quisiera compartirles quien era mi cita no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo; él mismo me había prohibido hablar sobre aquello y no podía soltarlo al primer interrogatorio.

* * *

**Flashback:**

El infernal y sonido de mi móvil retumbo en mis odios y me hizo levantarme de golpe. El mal humor comenzó a formar una coraza en mi aura. Tomé el reloj de la mesa junto a la cama, marcaban menos de las ocho de la mañana _''¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaba a esa hora y un sábado?''._ Cuando cogí el móvil este dejo de sonar, me había despertado para nada, estuve a punto de dejarlo sobre la mesa nuevamente pero este comenzó a sonar una vez más. Contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Te he despertado?-

-Sí, para mi mala suerte… ¿Quién eres?- Realmente no quería saber, pero el hecho de que la voz se me hiciera familiar me intrigó.

-Natsu-. Sonreí como una idiota al escuchar su nombre. Créanme cuando les digo que tuve que ahogar un pequeño gritito. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a esto.

Hola, Natsu ¿Qué querías?-

-Veras, esta tarde, después de ensayar con los chicos tengo la tarde libre. Y pues, me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos viéramos. –No lo podía ver, pero juraría que estaba usando esa sonrisa de lado suya.

-S-Sí , claro que sí –Mordí mi labio intentando reprimir un chillido.

-¿Te parece bien si te recojo a las nueve por tu casa? Podríamos ir a cenar.-

-Claro. Por mi perfecto.-

-Bien… -Escuché como reía satisfecho –Ah, no le digas a nadie que has quedado conmigo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bien, ya hablaremos de ello. Hasta esta noche, Lucy.-

-Adiós, Natsu.- Colgó.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

-He quedado con uno de la universidad. –Dije seca u cortante.

-¿Con quién? Quiero nombre.-

-No lo conoces. Deja ya el interrogatorio –Cana pareció notar mi irritación pues se levantó de la cama.

-Vale, ya te dejo tranquila. Solo una última advertencia.-

-¿Qué? –Me giré hacia ella. A saber qué tontería diría ahora.

-Siempre con condón –Sonrió picara y escuché como Levy reí desde el otro extremo de la cama.

-¡Cana! –Intenté tirarle uno de mis peluches, pero huyó antes de poder siquiera tomar una de esas bolas felposas.

_''Sí, huye. Ya te atraparé''_ Pero… ¿Yo? ¿Haciéndolo con uno de mis ídolos? Sonaba demasiado tentador. _''¡Para ya, Lucy! ¿Qué cochinadas estás pensando? Además, aunque te gustaría que pasara, nunca ocurrirá. Y lo del otro día… Fue un simple impulso por su parte, no volverá a suceder ''._ Después de regañarme a mí misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, continué arreglándome.

Mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa, lo tomé. En la pantalla se leía un mensaje de desconocido: '_'Estoy aquí afuera… -Natsu x''._ Tomé mi bolso y prácticamente corrí hacia la entrada, me despedí de las chicas y abrí la puerta. Fuera, quizás a unas dos casas se encontraba un auto aparcado y una persona recostada de él; era Natsu. Me acerqué a él lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas, las cuales se habían convertido en dos flanes al verlo. Y, llevar tacones, tampoco ayudaba mucho. Aunque ya estaba bastante oscuro, pude apreciar como sus ojos se fijaban en mi cuerpo. Aquello solo hizo que mis nervios fuesen directo al cielo.

-Estás preciosa. –Sonrió malicioso _''¿Que está pasando por tu cabeza, Natsu?''._

-Gracias, tú no te vez nada mal –Le devolví el cumplido. Volvió a sonreír de aquella forma, logrando descomponerme al instante.

-Bueno, mejor vamos o llegaremos tarde – Se giró y abrió la puerta del copiloto para permitirme entrar. Luego rodeó el carro y subió él.

No estoy segura de por qué, pero guardamos silencio durante casi todo el camino. Algo medianamente extraño e incómodo. Se supone que debería aprovechar este momento para hacerle mil preguntas, pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. Nervios, vergüenza, miedo. Eso me impedía de alguna forma hablar. Después de una hora en el coche y de ver cómo nos dirigíamos a las afueras de la ciudad comencé a preocuparme seriamente. _''¿A dónde vamos?''_

-Vamos a las afueras porque no quiero que me vean contigo. –_¿Cómo?_ Fruncí el ceño y lo miré indignada. _¿No quiere que lo vean conmigo?_ –No me mal intérpretes. Lo que quiero decir… Lucy, no puedo dejar que me vean teniendo una cita con otra chica –Suspiró –Ya sabes, por ella… Lisanna-

Maldición. Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Si vamos a un restaurante de la afueras hay menos posibilidades de que nos vean juntos. Pero, aun así… Hay algo que no me encaja sobre todo esto. Lo miré dudosa e incrédula, ciertas cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido rápidamente en mi cabeza.

-Temes que piensen que le pones los cuernos, ¿no? –Asintió con la cabeza –Pues lamento decirte que ya lo has hecho. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en mi casa? Después de eso, permíteme que ponga en duda lo de que te importa lo que digan o piensen los demás sobre tus relaciones amorosas-

-Es distinto.-

-¿Distinto? – ¿Cómo podía serlo?

-No es lo mismo que le ponga los cuernos a mi pareja en la intimidad a que lo haga en público y los demás lo sepan. ¿Entiendes? –'_'No, y cada vez menos ''_.

-No te creía tan… -

-¿Cabrón, imbécil? –Finalizó mi frase. –Pues lo soy –Ladeó una sonrisa –Y no sabes cuánto. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí, pero tranquila, pronto me conocerás. A fondo –Susurró de forma lasciva las últimas palabras…

* * *

**dasdfasdaasad ''A fondo'' ewe (?)**

**Bueno, hasta aquí~ Otra vez me disculpo por tardar.**

**Espero les guste y me digan que tal les pareció ;w;/**

**Bye, bye~ **


End file.
